ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Be Scared/Transcript
Playset *Ming: (Plays a Jump Rope) *Ashley: (Opens the door) Hi, Ming. I hear a thunderstorm coming. *Ming: Really? A thunderstorm. *Daniel: Hey, Jason. Guess what? The thunderstorm's coming. *Jason: I don't see any thunderstorms. *(The Magic turns stuff Mary Cow to real Mary Cow) *Mary Cow: Whoa. Hi, everybody. *Jason, Daniel, Ming and Ashley: Mary. *Jason: Hi, Mary. *Mary Cow: Ashley. I never see any thunderstorms. *Daniel: Mary. Do you know it's going to rain? *Mary Cow: It sure is, Daniel. The rain will be gumballs and gumdrops. *Jason, Daniel, Ming and Ashley: Oh, A rain that will be. *Mary Cow: That's right. *(If All the Rain Drops) *Mary Cow: If All the Rain drops were lemondrops and gumdrops. Oh, A rain that will be. I Stand outside with our mouth open wide. *Jason, Daniel, Ming and Ashley: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. *Mary Cow, Jason, Daniel, Ming and Ashley: If All the Rain drops were lemondrops and gumdrops. Oh, A rain that will be. *Mary Cow: (Dancing in the circles) *Mary Cow, Daniel, Jason, Daniel, Ming and Ashley: If All the Snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes. Oh, A snow that will be. I stand outside with our mouth open wide. Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. if All the Snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes. Oh, A snow that will be. *Mary Cow: (Dancing in the circles) *Mary Cow, Daniel, Jason, Ashley and Ming: If All the Sun beams were gumball and ice cream. Oh, a sun that will be. I stand outside with our mouth open wide. Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. If All the Sun beams were gumballs and ice cream. Oh, a sun that will be. *(Thunderstorm claps) *Mary Cow: Hurry, Kids. Let's go inside. *Mary Cow, Jason, Daniel, Ming and Ashley ran to the school Classroom *Jason: We can't play outside when it rains, Mary. *Mary Cow: Sometimes I got scared of thunderstorms. *Ming: That's okay, Mary. *Mary Cow: Oh, Thanks, Ming. *Ashley: The shadow's right behind me. *Jason: Maybe There's a monster. *Daniel, Ashley, Ming and Jason: A monster? *Mary Cow: It's Okay If you're scared. Classroom Classroom Playset * * * * * * * * *Jason: Bye, Mary. *Daniel, Ashley and Ming: Goodbye, Mary. Bye. *Mary Cow: So Long. *Ashley: (Closes the fence and wave goodbye to Mary) *Mary Cow doll sits on the playset and winks at us. *(Mary Cow Says) *Mary Cow: Hello again to All my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and Learn never ends. Here's all we did today. *(The Magic sparkles) *Mary Cow: (Narrating) We heard something about the thunderstorm. It's okay to be afraid. You can make monsters out of masks and gloves. We found a spider on the bookshelf. It's fun to tell scary stories, or play monsters. When You get through your fears to be unafraid. Remember to make believe of imagine things, Like me. And I'll see you next time. Category:Mary Cow episode transcripts